This invention relates to query generation, and more particularly to query generation for retrieval of relevant content from multiple media sets of different types.
Content based searching of media, such as text based or audio based media, can use linguistically-based queries. For example, keyword based queries have been used for text search as well as for audio search using keyword spotting techniques. Queries can involve logical AND or OR combinations requiring all or any, respectively, of a set of specified keywords to be found. More complex queries may form Boolean expressions, for example, using nested logical operators, and can use proximity based connectors.
Specification of a query that provides high performance, for example, measured according to a relationship of a detection (recall) rate of relevant media elements compared to a rejection rate or false alarm rate of irrelevant media elements, can require manual specification of the terms and Boolean combination that define the query. However, such manual specification is difficult, for instance, requiring intensive expert knowledge of the query language. In some systems, the query can include quantitative factors, for instance that weight various components of a query, and optimizing such factors can be time consuming if performed manually.